


Elevator one shot

by Spycie_gay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spycie_gay/pseuds/Spycie_gay
Summary: Emma is late for work
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Elevator one shot

It was probably one of the worst things that could have happened to Emma today. She was 2 minutes late for the start of her shift and for most people that would be totally fine, but she had a meeting first thing and a very strict boss, so getting to work on time was a must for today. It would be fine though because she could get in the elevator and be just in time to get into the meeting room with a minute to spare. Except this happened. She was stuck in the elevator. Luckily it was with her boss so she couldn't yell at her for being late, thinking about it an hour and a half after that thought she was wrong. She had tried small talk but was turned down, they had been in silence for an hour. At this point she was just asking to be fired.

"Hey, Regina, Can i call you Regina?"

Her boss looked at her with the glare that many were terrified of, but Emma had gotten it enough she was used to it. "No, Miss Swan, you may not, but seeing as you already have you may as well run with it."

"Well then, Regina, I wanted to check that you were alright. We have been in this small space for like... two hours and you've been standing in heels for all of them. That's gotta hurt."

"It doesn't, but thank you for your concern." Short and, well, not exactly sweet.

"Really? Because I really suck at standing in heels, have never and will never be able to do it. Heels suck, ya know. They're super uncomfortable and whenever I wear them all i want to do is throw them off and get a foot massage. I personally don't understand how you can wear them all day 5 days a week. Ohhhhh, that's why I could never be a business woman of your level, I wouldn't look the part. All standing round in my boots not having a spike pointing out of my foot. Huh, that actually makes a lot of sense. You know, I've always looked up to you. Not just because you can stand in heels but maybe I should add that to the list. Wow, I've been talking for..." She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

It turned out she was rambling for a really long time because Regina was now sat on the floor next to her with a hand covering her mouth to stop her from talking. This was either the worst or best day of her life, Emma hadn't decided yet. "I think it's time to be quiet now, dear."

Damn. Emma had seen that Regina was gorgeous the first day she met her, since she started working for her it became a full on, ride or die, crush. Now she was just plain in love. Sure, she might keep her employees on a tight leash but her work place was efficient because of it. 

It had been another hour and Emma had officially declared this the best day of her life. Turns out all her boss needed was an over-talker to get her to make small talk. They just talked about their lives, Emma learnt a lot. One of those things being that Regina freaking adorable. She has a cottage she lives in in the summer or when she has time off, it used to be her father's favorite place to visit, and she is a cat person, three and counting. Then, Emma's bliss was broken, the elevator moved. 

Regina got up and put her shoes back on. The doors open just as she looked perfect once more, Emma had to mask her disappointment. 

Regina kissed her on the cheek before stalking off to her office. "Don't be late next time, my dear."

This was definitely her best day ever.


End file.
